


Sparrow and Nightingale

by ashendust



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashendust/pseuds/ashendust
Summary: After Sally and Larry escape from the Weeping Angels, Sally begins to feel the emotional strain. Unable to maintain her tough act, she looks for comfort in Larry.





	1. Chapter One

Wrapped in his arms, I cowered with Larry on the ground as the TARDIS dematerialised. Its secure walls around us disappeared and we were instead surrounded by the angels. We were completely enclosed in their circle, trapped, with no way out.  
  
I looked up, “Look at them! Quick, look at them!”  
  
Larry’s grip around me loosened and he stood up. “I don't think we need to.”  
  
I shakily got off of the floor and stood to meet the eyes of the motionless angels. My own eyes began to water with the strain of keeping them open for so long.  
  
“He tricked them. The Doctor tricked them. They're looking at each other. They're never going to move again…” Larry’s voice was full of awe.  
  
We looked at each other, relieved. And grateful that we were now able to do so, blinked.  
  
-  
  
Keen to vacate the premises, Larry and I walked hastily to his car. We walked in silence, for we were both trying to process what had just happened. I thought about all that had happened that day. I had been forced to say goodbye to Billy, when I hadn’t even gotten to know him yet. How he had died in front of me, minutes after I met him. And Kathy… I would never see my best friend ever again.  
  
I sniffled, and blinked. Despite my efforts to conceal my vulnerability from Larry, I could not stop the tears from falling. Ashamed, I wiped at my face, as the tears slid down my cheeks. I stifled a sob. Larry gently took hold of my hand, and I clasped onto his in return, looking for reassurance and comfort in his touch.  
  
-  
  
He drove us to Kathy’s house, where he was staying.  
  
“Kathy asked me to come round for a few days but I suppose I should go back to mine now she’s gone on that trip for her work. My stuff’s still at her’s though, so I guess I’ll move it all tomorrow.”  
  
Guilty, I avoided his eyes. He hadn’t realised what had happened to his sister yet. I knew I couldn’t keep up the story forever, but I didn’t have the nerve to tell him the truth at that moment.  
  
“But you can stay for the night if you like, Sally. I’ve been staying in the guest bedroom but I’m sure Kathy wouldn’t mind if you stayed in her room just for tonight.”  
  
It was a kind offer from him, and I decided to take it. I was too worn out to get the bus back home. When we got there, we didn’t waste any time going to our respective bedrooms.  
  
I looked around Kathy’s room, filled with a profound sense of loss. I turned off the light. Feeling as if I was intruding in on Kathy’s privacy, I climbed into the bed and covered myself with the duvet. Willing myself to fall asleep, I shut my eyes.  
  
The angels, quick as a flash, moving from one side of the room to the other, chasing me… Leaving flowers at the grave of Katherine Costello Wainright… Billy, slipping away as the rain ceases, drawing his last breath…  
  
Hyperventilating, I woke to see more darkness around me, even though I had opened my eyes.  
  
-  
  
I pushed open the door a little to see Larry readjusting his sleeping position, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
“Larry?” I whispered. Alarmed, he rose off of his pillow. “Can I…” I drew a shaky breath “stay with you, for tonight?”  
  
“Uh, sure,” he replied, shuffling over to allow me some room.  
  
I moved into the room and hesitantly got under the covers, leaving a respectable gap in between myself and Larry.  
  
“Sally…” he began.  
  
“Goodnight, Larry,” I interrupted, cutting him off.  
  
He didn’t need an explanation. He understood as well as I, the feeling of not wanting to be alone. Settling down, I closed my eyes, and Larry did the same. Conscious of my heavy deep breathing, I tried to control it, so as not to disturb Larry beside me. We each drifted off to sleep, during which we inhaled and exhaled in unison.


	2. Chapter Two

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, lighting the room and waking me up. I groaned, and turned around to see that I was alone in bed. Sally was gone. Reluctantly, half-asleep, I got up. 

I found Sally in the kitchen, putting the kettle on.  
  
“Oh, hi, Larry,” she said coldly, not quite meeting my eyes.  
  
She seemed… distant. She poured out two mugs of hot water from the kettle, busying herself so that she didn’t have to talk to me. After a minute, she looked up at me to ask a question:  
  
“How do you take your tea?”  
  
“Uh, milk, no sugar, thanks.”  
  
She handed me my drink and we drank in silence. Her cheeks had gone slightly pink. Finally, she spoke.  
  
“Thanks for letting me stay the night.”  
  
“No problem.” I mumbled, confused at her formal manner, considering what had happened the night before.  
  
She picked up her jumper from the back of a chair and walked towards the front door.  
  
“Well, uh, see you…” I remarked, somewhat pathetically.  
  
She opened the door- “Yeah, see you, Larry,” and left, leaving me wondering what had just happened.  
  
-  
  
I arrived home feeling guilty but still maintaining the view that icing Larry out was the right thing to do. I had let him see me crack; I humiliated myself. I knew he’d be confused, but I couldn’t bear to look weak in front of him. And as well as that, I hadn’t told him about Kathy. I was ashamed of myself - he was her brother, he deserved to know, but I couldn’t tell him. I was having a hard enough time admitting it to myself that she was... gone, without having to break the news to anyone else. And being in her house, with her brother, when she was gone and would never come back… I couldn’t stay in that house. Returning now would be as difficult as returning to Wester Drumlins. 

I looked at a picture I had taken of the big, old house. And a picture of the angel, and a picture of the peeling wallpaper, and the message behind it. How had the Doctor known to write that message? I sighed, and picked up the list of the seventeen DVDs. How had the Doctor known that those were my DVDs?  
  
Billy said that I would understand it all one day… but when?

I put the photos, the list, and Kathy’s letter in a purple folder, compiling a collection of data on the mysterious events. I wasn’t just going to wait for the day when I would understand - I was going to investigate it myself. I always loved to solve mysteries.  
  
-  
  
After finishing my tea, I supposed I should pack up my stuff and go back home. It wouldn’t take long, seeing as I had only brought enough for a few days. I went to the guest room, which was cluttered with the mess I had made in the minimal amount of time I had spent in the room. And Sally had seen it. How embarrassing.

Sally… She was a puzzle that I couldn’t piece together. Why had she acted so hostile towards me? Especially after the night before… Why was she so emotional then when she had always seemed so tough in the face of danger? And now, why so stern when she had always seemed light hearted? What had caused this change in her, and why did it feel like she was hiding something from me?

I reckoned I’d gathered all of my stuff. Of course, one of my DVDs was absent, as it had disappeared along with the TARDIS. But there was one other thing missing, my jumper. It wasn’t anywhere in the room. Deducing where it could be, I went into Kathy’s room, as I knew she had an amusing habit for borrowing my things without telling me. I scanned the room - no sign of my jumper. I opened the wardrobe, which was full, and found my jumper hanging within it. I looked around at the dressing table in the corner of the room, where Kathy’s makeup and perfume were still displayed. 

Full wardrobe, and Kathy didn’t take her toiletries with her? Suspicion mounting, I called Kathy’s number once, twice, countless times. No answer.  
  
Sally had told me: ‘She said to say she loves you. There, that's nice, isn't it?’  
  
So what did Sally know?  
  
-  
  
My phone beeped, a text from Larry.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
Come round and tell me what really happened to Kathy.  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who cares, but this is where I've decided to leave this fic. I know it's an abrupt end but I've found it hard to find any inspiration or motivation to write over these past months. Nevertheless, thank you for reading.


End file.
